


My Home Is With You

by GaygentPeggyCarter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daisy and Nat are soft girlfriends, F/F, Innuendo, Protective Melinda May, mama may, phil and may are daisy's adoptive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaygentPeggyCarter/pseuds/GaygentPeggyCarter
Summary: The Avengers need somewhere to hide and recover after a mission goes bad, so Phil sends them the co-ordinates to the Playground. Everyone is excited to meet the Avengers, so imagine their surprise when Daisy reveals that she already knows them.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 268





	My Home Is With You

The Avenger’s quinjet:

“We need somewhere to land. The quinjet’s almost out of fuel and we can’t make it back to base.” Clint spoke into the comms on the jet.

“Clint, it’s pointless doing that, SHIELD is gone, no one is going to answer.” Sighed Natasha.

“It’s worth a try, you never know.” He replied sullenly.

The jet was flying with more turbulence than usual because of a blast that hit it as they made their escape. The team (sans Thor, who was off world) had been investigating a possible Hydra base in Canada when they had accidently triggered an alarm and the mission went to hell. They all made it out alive with minimal injuries but there was no way for them to get back to the compound without stopping somewhere for a few days to repair the jet and recuperate.

Just as Tony was about to say that they should just land in the nearest field, the comms crackled and a voice they thought they’d never hear again spoke through the speakers.

“Avengers, this is Phil Coulson, we heard your SOS. You have permission to land at our base for repairs. I will send you the co-ordinates now.”

Cries of shock reverberated throughout the jet.

“Phil? What the hell?” yelled Clint.

Natasha cursed in Russian.

“Yes, I know, I’m supposed to be dead, but I’m not, so, happy times, but right now you need to focus on getting to the base. You’re about 15 minutes away right now. We can discuss this when you get here.”

There was another crackle as the comms cut.

* * *

The Playground:

“Everyone prepare the base, the Avengers quinjet will be arriving for repairs in 15 minutes.” Phil’s voice echoed around the base out of the speakers.

There was a buzz of excitement in the air as everyone rushed to get everything ready for the heroes to arrive.

“Can you believe it? The Avengers! Here!” squealed Jemma, jumping with excitement “I can’t wait to meet Bruce Banner, I have so many questions to ask him about his research.”

“I’m more interested in meeting Tony Stark, I would love to ask him about how the arc reactor works.” Grinned Leo.

May rolled her eyes at their childish excitement but couldn’t help a soft smile from appearing. Looking around for the third Bus Kid to chime in with something equally as endearing, she was surprised to see that she wasn’t there.

“Do either of you know where Daisy is?” Melinda asked, still looking around.

“No, sorry.” Fitzsimmons replied in unison, before returning to their discussion about their idols. 

* * *

Later:

The avenger’s quinjet had touched down about 10 minutes ago and after Phil explaining why he didn’t tell them that he was alive, the five heroes were going on a tour of the Playground.

All the agents they walked past paused their conversations to stare at them, it was slightly annoying, but they were used to it.

Natasha stared at everything, taking in all the details as they walked and chatted with the team that were giving them a tour. That team consisted of two scientists that were asking Tony and Bruce questions about their work at an alarming rate, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, who was catching Natasha up on what she’d missed, Alphonso Mackenzie, an inhuman that everyone called Yo-Yo, and of course, Phil who was at the front of the group pointing out where everything was, while catching up with them all.

Natasha tuned back into the conversation as they rounded a corner into a room filled with screens and technology.

“Normally our computer expert would be here but she appears to have disappeared for the day.” said Phil, slightly confused as to where Daisy was, “She normally spends most of her time here, it’s difficult to get her to leave sometimes.”

Natasha smiled slightly, that reminded her of someone she knew.

They reached another corner and turned around it as Phil said, “This is the lounge area where everyone comes to relax during their time off.”

* * *

With Daisy:

“This is the lounge area where everyone comes to relax during their time off.”

Phil’s voice woke Daisy from where she’d been napping on the couch and she hurriedly got up and smoothed her hair down before they entered the room, not wanting the new people, whoever they were, to see her with bed hair.

Daisy’s breath caught in her throat when she saw who was walking through the door. A wide grin appeared on her face as she took off at a run and launched herself at her girlfriend.

“Tasha!” she cried.

Natasha recovered from her surprise at seeing her girlfriend just in time to catch her as she jumped.

“мой маленький цветок” she said in surprise as Daisy peppered her face with kisses, “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you about this.” Daisy said sadly, “We weren’t allowed to tell anyone.” 

The rest of the Shield team stared in shock as the youngest of their team pulled the Black Widow in for a kiss. Nat smiled and deepened the kiss as Daisy tangled a hand in her girlfriends’ hair.  
  
May cleared her throat and the pair sheepishly broke apart. Daisy tried to jump down from where she was situated on her girlfriend’s waist, but Nat held on tight. She eventually gave up trying to escape and buried her face in Natasha’s neck to hide her embarrassment. 

Apparently, the only person able to speak after witnessing that scene was May, who raised her eyebrow and stepped forward. “Care to enlighten us on what we just saw?” asked Melinda expectantly, her arms crossed. 

“What? Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?” replied Nat, her eyes narrowing as she stroked Daisy’s hair to comfort her. 

“Girlfriend?!” shouted Fitzsimmons. 

Finally breaking out of his state of shock, Phil spoke up, “How do you two know each other?” 

“Why don’t we all sit down? And maybe just the people that Daisy is close with?” Asked Natasha, eyeing all the agents who had stopped to stare at the Black Widow carrying the inhuman. 

Phil nodded “May, Fitzsimmons, Bobbi, Mack, and Yo-Yo, you stay, everyone else, give us the room.” 

“The rest of the Avengers can stay as well.” Mumbled Daisy from her hiding spot. 

“What was that?” Questioned Jemma. 

“She said that my team can stay as well.” 

Phil nodded, slightly confused, and began ushering everyone else out of the room.

* * *

Once all the prying eyes had retreated, they all took a seat. Jemma and Leo sat on one of the couches, Phil took an armchair, and May pulled a chair over from the table to sit next to the end of the couch. Nat also sat on the couch, turning Daisy round so that she was sat on her lap. Mack and Bobbi both sat on the floor, leaning against Jemma and Fitz’s legs. The rest of the Avengers glanced at each other and grinned before racing over to the bean bags in the corner of the room, completely ignoring the other seats. 

Daisy pulled her face out of Nat’s neck and glanced around at her team, her face burning. She caught May’s eye, who nodded encouragingly. 

Clearing her throat, Daisy muttered “I don’t really know where to start.” 

“How about the beginning?” May spoke gently. 

Nodding, Daisy began “So I met Tasha when we went to the hub that one time. I was exploring and I found her in a training room beating the crap out of a punching bag. She noticed me and we hit it off right away. We talked for a little while and we exchanged numbers.” 

“We talked most days and facetimed whenever we could.” Continued Natasha “I finally asked her out just after she got shot by Quinn because I realised how close I was to losing her. We’ve been dating ever since.” 

“Not that there’s been much time for actual dates.” Pouted Daisy. “We don’t see each other often enough.” 

“Well we’re together now.” Smiled Natasha, kissing daisy on the nose. 

“I forgot how disgustingly cute you two were together.” Said Tony from the beanbag pile, where he was propped up on his elbows next to Clint, who was fake gagging. 

Natasha shot a look at May, who obviously knew what it meant, as she reached over and flicked Clint on the ear. 

“When have you met Daisy before?” Asked Phil, rubbing his temples, the day was becoming a bit much for him. 

“Which one of us are you asking? We didn’t all meet her at the same time.” Asked Steve, who frowned as Tony and Clint snickered at the distressed look on Phil’s face. 

May smirked at Phil and said, “Just go in the order that you all met her.” 

Everyone glanced at Daisy, who began speaking again “I met Clint first. It was after I ran away from the orphanage but before I got my van, so I was on the streets.”  
  
“I was coming back from a mission,” continued Clint, “and I saw her looking in a bin for food. She was really skinny, so I offered to buy her a hot meal.” Daisy flushed and stared at the floor, intent on ignoring all the pitying looks being sent her way. “I took her out to eat, and I gave her some cash, a coat, a sleeping bag, and my phone number for if she ever needed help again, and I left for debrief. I didn’t see her again until she visited Nat at the tower last year. Why didn’t you ever call me?” 

“I didn’t want to be a burden, you didn’t need me bothering you, and a few years after that I had managed to save up enough money to buy my van and I could afford to buy food most of the time.” Daisy shrugged.

Natasha snorted “ _’Saved up’_ she says, as if she spent years scraping together her money, instead of getting picked up by an agency and becoming a popstar.”

Daisy shrieked and slapped her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth before she could say any more, but it was too late, her team had heard, and they would not forget it any time soon.

“Did you just say she was a popstar?” Grinned Bobbi, her eyes lighting up, “This I have to see. Are there any videos?”

“Why didn’t you tell us, tremors?” Smirked Mack

“Because I knew you would react like this! And, no, I will not show you, it’s embarrassing.” Shouted Daisy, her hand still firmly clamped over Nat’s mouth, “Also, before you try, I used a fake name, so you won’t be able to find anything.”

“We will be looking later.” Said Yo-Yo “But right now, I want to hear how you met the rest of the avengers.”

“Thank you.” Said Daisy, finally removing her hand from Nat’s face, “I met Tony next. It was when I first met Miles and he told me about the rising tide. Every member had to pass a test before they joined and mine was to hack into Tony’s servers. I had to pretend to be one of the cosplayers that always hang around Stark Tower to sneak inside, but it was worth it.”

“She managed to get into my personal servers, not just the SI ones, and I only noticed I’d been hacked because she made a tiny slip-up when she tried to exit that Jarvis picked up on.”

“It was one typo, if I hadn’t done that, you would never have known I was there.” Daisy grumbled.

“Anyway, I noticed her and got security to bring her to my lab where I offered her a job and a place to stay in the tower.”

“I turned him down, obviously, I was more interested in the Rising Tide than working for an egotistical billionaire.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Grumbled Tony. Daisy simply raised her eyebrow at him in response.

“I met Steve, Bruce and Thor next, when I visited Nat at the tower.” Daisy continued, “It wasn’t anything interesting this time, we just kind of hung out while Nat got ready for our date.”

“So, Skyenet, how’s your life been since we last saw you?” questioned Tony.

Fitz snorted at the nickname, and May smirked.

“Honestly, I don’t even know where to start with everything that you’ve missed, its been pretty crazy.” Sighed Daisy “Can someone else tell them, please? I don’t really want to think about what happened too much.”

“Of course, Daisy.” Said Melinda, reaching out her hand for Daisy to hold. “How much do they need catching up on?”

“Everything since Hydra revealed themselves.” She replied, turning so that she was curled up in Nat’s lap, who was stroking her hair, with her arm stretched out to hold on to her SOs hand.

* * *

After May had told the story of everything that had happened in San Juan, and everything that happened with her parents, the Avengers were shocked.

“So, you have powers now?” asked Steve “Can we see?”

Nodding, Daisy sat up and looked around for a second, before stretching her hand out and sending a wave of energy towards Clint, who had moved to perch on the back of Phil’s armchair. Everyone laughed at the squawk he made as he was knocked off the back of the chair.

“That’s fascinating.” Said Bruce, speaking up for the first time in a while “How does it work?”

“Well, from what we’ve gathered, she can control the vibrations of the atoms around her.” Jemma said, her eyes lighting up.

“You can come to the lab and look at our research if you’d like to. We’d love to have your input.” Fitz suggested, while Jemma nodded eagerly.

“I’d love to actually.” Bruce nodded.

“Do you mind if I come as well? I want to know more about Skyenet’s powers.” Asked tony.

Fitzsimmons nodded and the four scientists all left the room.

“We should probably go and check on them in a while. I dread to think what those four might do together.” Said Phil, shuddering.

“Wait you can control the vibrations of atoms?” said Natasha, smirking “Can you do this with anything?”

“As far as we can tell, yeah.” Said daisy.

“So, you can make thinks shake?” Natasha continued, a grin now breaking out on her face. Daisy nodded. Bobbi’s eyes widened as she caught on to what her old friend was getting at.

“Come on, get up, I want to test this out.” Nat said, pushing at Daisy, who climbed out of her lap, still completely oblivious.

“Okay, the training rooms are this way.” Daisy said as she walked to the door.

“I was more thinking we test it out in the bedroom.” Nat said, grabbing Daisy’s waist from behind and pulling her so that they were flush together.

Daisy flushed bright red, a small squeak escaping from her mouth as she finally realised what Natasha wanted to do.  
  
Natasha picked her girlfriend up bridal style and left the lounge, leaving Bobbi, Mack, Yo-Yo and Clint laughing at their friend’s innocence. Steve and Phil were both blushing profusely and avoiding eye contact with anyone. May’s face was blank, but inside she was in shock and trying her absolute best not to think about the fact that the young girl who she’d come to consider as her daughter was having sex with one of Melinda’s best friends.

No one mentioned it when, several hours later, Daisy and Nat joined them for dinner and both of them had several dark bruises on their necks, and daisy wasn’t quite walking right.

**Author's Note:**

> мой маленький цветок - my little flower (this was from google translate so it might not be acccurate)
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this fic! Also if there are any mistakes, tell me so I can fix them. I hope you liked it!
> 
> I got the idea of Tony's nickname for Daisy from this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675216
> 
> I might make this a series and do another fic about the team finding the videos from Daisy's time as a popstar or just Daisy and Nat being soft. Let me know what you think of those ideas or if you have any more ideas for this possible series please tell me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515956) by [AOS100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100)




End file.
